The Things That Sparkle
by Stars lil girl
Summary: Beastboy teaches Raven to appreciate the little things in life...BBXRae fluffy oneshot


A/N: All right everybody here you go my first one- shot, hope you like it. This was inspired by a book talk that happened at my school. Yah, I know, very scary.

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans

**The Things That Sparkle**

All she asked for was thirty minutes of quiet time. The request didn't seem that hard but ten minutes into the half-hour of peace, yelling could be heard echoing down the hall. She couldn't take it anymore. If she didn't get away, the whole tower might explode. A view of rocky ground and ocean zipped through her mind. Raven took a relaxing breath and slowly phased though the floor.

The dark bird re-appeared outside and let out a sigh of relief. The screaming was replaced with small waves lapping over rocks. Warm air caressed her skin and the moon was full, providing light to the hard ground beneath her feet. Silently, Raven walked to a cluster of large rocks daggling above the salty water. She stopped abruptly; shocked beyond words that someone else was there as well.

**THETHINGSTHATSPARKLE**

He threw another smooth rock at the water. The small stone hit the liquid and shattered the clam surface. It bounced a few more times before it sunk beneath the blue-green surface, out of sight. He sighed and leaded back, using his arms for support. He eyed the flower beside him as if the situation he was in was the lovely creations fault. The beautiful blood colored petals still held the morning dew. The soft green stem was smooth and devoid of any thorns. Two luscious leaves dipped downwards on either side of the stunning rose.

It was a painful reminder to Beastboy that he had to ask her out. He had come down here to calm his nerves. The shape shifter was positive that the question would be rejected but he had to tell her before he exploded. His pointy ears picked up the soft sound of small feet padding down towards him. Beastboy hesitantly turned around to find the person who haunted his dreams. He found her standing there.

**THETHINGSTHATSPARLE **

Raven stood still not knowing what to do. Beastboy seemed equally dumbfounded at seeing the other. Eventually he was able to pat the ground beside him, indicating for her to sit. She hesitated but sat next to him not seeing another option. Beastboy's eyes followed her until she sat down. She looked away from his steely gaze, training her eyes on the moon directly in front of them.

Silence settled over the couple. It wasn't a welcomed silence but it wasn't suffocating either. Raven decided to do what she came out here to do, not really favoring the view.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos" she chanted, finding her inner self.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath-"

"Do you always have to do _that_?" Beastboy's voice shattered her own world into pieces. "Do **_YOU_** always have to do **_THAT_**?" she countered, annoyed by the interruption.

"Sorry but don't you ever take time to notice little pleasers in life? Do you? Do you take time to appreciate… kira-kira?" his voice now barley above a whisper. His eyed staring into hers, looking for an answer.

"Wow, Beastboy is actually using a word I don't know. I think I just had a heart attack." She gazed back evenly, throwing an insult to him with no emotion. Beastboy sighed, taking his eyes off of hers and fixing his gaze on the moon. Raven noticed his eyes took a glazed, almost distant look with his next words. "Kira- Kira," he explained slowly, a lump forming in his throat, "is a Japanese word, it means the things in life that sparkle."

Raven was getting really impatient. Before she could interrupt, he kept going.

"When I was little, we used to move around everywhere. My parents were important scientists so we moved every couple months. We lived in Japan for a little while and so we learned some of their language. My mom taught me that word. She taught me its meaning and told me to always appreciate the little things. I wish I took her advice. Next time we moved to Africa. I contracted a deadly disease. I got bit by a monkey and got really sick. My parents found out that it was fatal and worked day and night to find a cure for me."

"My dad created a cure and gave it to me. The side effects were my turning green and ability to turn into animals. Well one day we all went on a boat ride, just us three. The water's soft current turned swift, we were caught in the middle of the river. A 480 foot waterfall was up ahead. My mom took me and held me close. She told me to remember the little things, to remember what I learned from all of the different cultures. She kissed me told me she loved me and," Beastboy's eyes were filling up more and more with each word he spoke. Raven was quiet and new better than to interrupt him now.

"My mom threw me off the boat just as they were about to go over the edge. I transformed into a bird, and watched them fall to their deaths. I watched them die Raven, I could have saved them. After that I took my mom's words to heart. I just wish that I had done that sooner Raven. I wish I appreciated having parents." Beastboy closed his eyes and let some tears escape. Raven just sat there shocked.

Beastboy was the one who always told corny jokes. He was the one that did his best to make everyone smile. He was the one who was always so immature but had experienced almost more than anybody. She sat there letting his words sink in. Beastboy spoke again, in a strangled whisper "Did you ever notice how the stars sparkle? Did you ever notice the moons reflection on the moving waves, or the dew on a flower?" Raven shook her head. "Then take the time and look." Beastboy gestured towards the sky above.

Raven looked up. Tiny pinpricks of light winked down at her from the ebony blanket. She looked down at the water where the water caught the moon's reflection, causing it to shimmer. Raven jumped slightly when she felt his hand place something in hers and hold it there. It was a rose. Drops of water clung to its silk petals while the moonlight hit the dew perfectly, giving it a glossy look. They were like tiny diamonds hidden in the folds of the velvety red petals. Beastboy moved his hand off of hers, snapping her out of her ravine. He looked straight into her azure gems losing himself in them. Without noticing or meaning to, he leaned in, closing the gap between them.

**THETHINGSTHATSPARKLE**

Raven found herself unable to look anywhere else but his emerald eyes. She found herself leaning in closer to him and him leaning closer into her. Her eyes slowly closed as soon as they were nose to nose. When his lips touched hers, she surprised both Beastboy and herself by kissing back. It was soft and gentle, the kind all girls dream about. The kiss lasted a couple seconds before they broke away. Raven let her eyes remain close a little longer, savoring the moment. She slowly opened them to see Beastboy staring at the moon again, his cheeks a dark crimson. She let a small smile slide onto her lips.

"Beastboy," she asked almost hesitantly.

"Hmm?" he answered, razing his eyebrows, turning to look at her.

"Your eyes…they…sparkle."

A/N: So how was that for my first one-shot? Good, bad, horrible, never write again? Please tell me what you think. Review people, please review!


End file.
